Starting Over
by VarsityChick
Summary: After her mother is killed, Liz and her father move to Roswell to start over, but Liz soon realizes this may not be the safest choice and that Roswell may be tied in with her mothers death.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own these shows or have anything to do with them, I'm just a fan, messing around.  
  
Additional Information: Maria, Kyle, Valenti and Alex are the only people who know about Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess. Nasedo is still alive, and taking care of them.  
  
  
  
Who would have thought that one day your life could be normal, and the next day..everything has changed. I for one am a strong believer in fate, and that everything happens for a reason, but I'm still trying to find a reason behind my mothers death which occurred exactly ten days ago. My name is Liz Parker, and my life has taken a turn for the worse.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, are you almost ready?" my father yelled from the staircase. "Yeah dad, I'll be there in a few minutes". I threw the last of my stuff into a box, and grabbed the masking tape off my bed. As I closed it tightly, I glanced around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Most of my boxes had already been packed away in the moving van, so all that was left was the one box I had in my room which contained some CD's and movies. I lifted it up and headed downstairs. My father was outside talking to the movers, giving them directions. I handed the last box to a man standing near the back of the truck, and slowly walked over to my dad. "All set honey?" he inquired, baring a heartwarming smile. "Yeah, I think so. Let me just go close the door," I said, realizing that I had left it open. "Okay, I'll wait in the car" he replied. I waited a few seconds before I walked up to the door. As I grabbed the doorknob, I took one last look around. I'd lived here for 17 years, and now I was leaving. As I wiped away the tear that was forming in my eye, I shut the door and ran my hand over it one last time.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, we hit the road. "Liz, you're going to love it there", my father told me as he put his hand on mine. "I'm sure I will dad, mom always loved to tell me stories about it" I smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw the look on my father's face. It was hard for him to hear anything involving my mother. I tried to prevent myself from crying as I looked out the window. I wished the past ten days never happened, and my mother was still alive. I was still hanging on to the thought her death could have been prevented.  
  
  
  
My mother was someone who could lighten up the room, just by walking into it. She sent out these vibes, that were just full of so much love and compassion. She worked for a UFO research and investigation Department, in city of Rachel, Nevada, a place which I called home. She was so into her work, that sometimes it scared me. My mom was a strong believer in aliens, and even though my father and I weren't, she'd still try and convince us. She was somewhat infactuated with them, and we'd always go on vacations to big alien tourist cities. Roswell, New Mexico was my mother's next project. The crash of '47 was one of her main area's of study, but surprisingly enough she didn't speak much about it for my father or I. A few weeks ago she was called in to do some fieldwork there, and since everything was strictly confidential, she left without saying much. When she came home, she started acting differently, and would say things like "They're among us". My father thought it was all just psychobabble, and work had gotten to her head, but there was something about the way she was acting that made me think differently. Two days later she said she had to run an errand back in Roswell. She never came back. I came home that night to find police in my home, and my father crying. My mother was found dead just outside of Roswell, the reason unknown.  
  
  
  
"Liz, wake up, we're almost there" I heard my father as he shook my arm . I must have fallen asleep. As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer picture of what I was seeing. Out the window a big green sign could be seen. I felt goosebumps as I read it. "Roswell , 2 Miles." 


	2. Meeting Maria

As we entered the city, a sense of fear crossed me, a feeling that made me very nervous. "Lizzie, I've got a surprise for you", my father said as he took his eyes off the road to look at me. I glanced over at him, wondering what it could be. "Well, the thing is, before your mother passed away." he paused, "We had plans to move to Roswell, meaning we already had our home and work situation sorted out" I still wasn't paying much attention, but I didn't want to say anything that may discourage him. "Mmm hmm," I nodded, waiting for him to go on. "Well you know how I've always dreamed of running my own restaurant." I turned to him, "Yeah.." A smile formed on his face, it was actually kind of refreshing. "Well Liz, it's all happening. There's a restaurant, called the Crashdown, and your looking at the proud new owner." My eyes widened as my mouth dropped. "What??" I inquired, still confused. "Well I got in contact with the old man who owned it, and get this, he had been wanting to sell if for a while, so I bought it." His mood had suddenly become uplifting, and he looked at me for approval, but I just smiled, still overwhelmed. As we pulled onto Main Street, my dad slowed down and parked as he pointed across the street. "There it is"; he pointed across the road.  
  
  
  
We got out of the car and I looked around, only to see what looked like a normal town. As we walked up to the entrance, above was a sign shaped like a spaceship with the words Crashdown Cafe flashing. I pushed open the door to see a room half full, and among them waitresses dressed in green outfits with grey collars and sleeve cups. With the ensemble came a silver headpiece, in the shape of antennae. I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh as I took a seat at a booth. My father went in the back to sort out some business with the owner.  
  
  
  
I glanced up at the walls, which were covered in alien images, only to be interrupted by one of the waitresses. "Can I get you something?" I turned quickly to her, somewhat startled. She had straight blonde hair, down to her shoulder, and was probably a little bit taller then I was. "No thanks, I'm just waiting for my dad," I smiled. She gave me a weird look, raising one eyebrow; probably wondering why I'd be sitting here if I didn't order anything. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Saturn Rings? Asteroid Pie?" She insisted, as a smile crossed her face. I started to laugh when I heard the names of some of the food. "Wow..this place really is fixated on aliens" I commented as I looked up at her. "Ah a first timer I see. Well stay away from the Chili Orbit Rings, and you'll be fine" She winked, and put her order pad away, realizing I wasn't going to buy anything. "So if you don't mind me asking, if you're not ordering anything..why are you sitting here?" She let out a small laugh, trying not to sound rude. "Well uh..my dad..he bought this place, so he's just sorting everything out." I told her as I nodded my head. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "Finally, Old man River is leaving," she laughed, but quickly stopped as she looked at my puzzled expression. "I'm Maria DeLuca"; she said holding out her hand. "Liz Parker" I stammered as I shook it. "Welcome to Roswell, you're going to love it here" She beamed.  
  
  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all, but there was something about Roswell that gave me a creepy feeling that everything was not as it seemed. 


End file.
